I Will Always Want You
by batgirl13
Summary: Steph spends time reflecting on what went wrong with her relationship with Tim, can she make him understand that she never wanted to break up? Based on the song Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus.


**Based on the song Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus**

**Slightly AU/OOC and a bit fluffy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or the song by Miley Cyrus :)**

**Steph POV**  
Currently I'm sitting in my room at Wayne Manor on my purple window seat staring out at the rain and drinking some of Alfred's wonderful hot chocolate. Watching the rain drip down my window I can't help but laugh at how the depressing scene reflects my current emotions, the reason I'm feeling this way? Tim. After returning from looking for Bruce he's finally starting to act like himself again and I can't help but think about what we used to have.

My mind keeps bringing me flashbacks of all the times we had together - the good and bad.

The first time we kissed, it was so sweet and I knew I really liked him maybe even loved him, the following weeks and rooftop meetings only defined that love for him further, I fell hard and fast.

I loved everything about him even if I didn't know his proper name at the time, he's still Tim though, whether he was wearing the mask or even when he was pretending to be someone else, the care that he had for me couldn't be hidden.

Then it all changed, as soon as I knew who he was and joined the bat family in their nightly antics Tim seemed to stop caring.

Following the path of a raindrop as it travels from the top of my window down past my face and to the window ledge I can't help the tears that run down my cheeks.

I never wanted it to end with Tim, in fact I thought me knowing about his identity would make things stronger! I never walked away from our relationship, Tim however seemed to run in the opposite direction.

Sighing out loud I think about ways I could bring this up when talking to him, I never wanted to break up, I always wanted Tim and I still do.  
With my mind occupied with it's current thoughts I don't hear my door open until I hear Tim's soft voice calling my name "Steph?"

Turning my attention towards the door and wiping the sleeve of my jumper across my cheeks he takes in my appearance before deciding not to comment, the only words I get are "Alfred said to tell you supper is downstairs waiting"

I nod slightly and turn back towards the window, finding my voice I release another small sigh and murmur "M'not hungry"

After my response I hear the door shut and assume he's walked away again - _oh the irony!_ Suddenly there's a movement to my right and Tim's standing there silently asking permission to sit on the other end of the window seat. I nod and fold my legs towards my body to give him some room.

Tim sits and stares intently at the floor before softly asking "Steph, are you alright?"

Without hesitation - or thinking - I answer "As much as I can be"

Moving his eyes to study my face he begins his questioning "What's wrong?"

Feeling the anger build up inside myself I release a bit of venom in my statement "Do you have any idea how horrible it is to fall hard for someone and then get chucked away like yesterdays washing?"

Sadness overcomes Tim's eyes as they flicker to mine before he answers "I never wanted to chuck you away Steph I was just annoyed about the situation and then when I finally realized how I had been treating you I thought it was too late to fix it."

_Woah, woah, woah hold on I was not expecting that!_ - With the shock evident in my eyes I answer "Wait, you mean you still want to be with me?!"

The expression in Tim's eyes soften as he looks at me, and leaning forward he places a sweet kiss on my cheek before saying "I will always want you Steph"

With the biggest smile growing on my face I lean forward and hug his chest as tightly as I can. We stay like this for several minutes before Tim mentions about going downstairs to supper, I detach myself from his waist and begin to move towards the door, however not before he gently places his hand in mine and softly places a kiss on my lips.


End file.
